


Unnatural

by forwantofanoxfordcomma



Series: Normal for the Spider [3]
Category: Jekyll & Hyde - Wildhorn/Wildhorn & Bricusse & Cuden/Bricusse, The Glass Scientists (Webcomic), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Aftermath of Separation, But he's not really here right now, Character Study, Dr. Henry Jekyll has issues, Dr. Henry Jekyll is a repressed victorian gentleman, Edward Hyde is a Little Shit, Edward Hyde is the spirit of London at night, Gen, Hearing Voices, Introspection, OR IS HE, Tags Are Fun, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forwantofanoxfordcomma/pseuds/forwantofanoxfordcomma
Summary: But Hyde's not here right now. Henry is alone for the first time in half a dozen years. Henry is alone.Isn't he?
Series: Normal for the Spider [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682851
Kudos: 33





	Unnatural

“This is going to be fine,” Henry tells himself. “This will be good, even! Or, at least, better than usual!”

His smile is more of a grimace than anything. He tries to smile again, but when he looks in the mirror, Henry can't help but think he looks like he is swallowing crushed glass. He is pained, and it shows. 

_You’re not very good at lying, are you?_ Hyde’s voice seeps in like a cancer.

But Hyde isn’t in here anymore, it’s just Henry and his thoughts.

_Even if that were true,_ some vague afterimage of Hyde’s smirk comes to mind. _It’s not much of an improvement, is it?_

Henry and his thoughts and all of the rabbit holes he really shouldn’t be going down.

But this event— gala— ball— dinner party— it is going to be better this time. It really will be. After all, there is no Hyde to pull them both down the rabbit hole.

"This will be fine," Henry says.

And it will be.

After all, it’s just Henry and his thoughts.


End file.
